pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1973 in film
The year 1973 in film involved some significant events. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1973 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events *April 11 - Kim Jong-il publishes his film treatise On the Art of the Cinema. *May 1 - The Marx Brothers' Zeppo Marx divorces his second wife, Barbara Blakely; she will marry actor/singer Frank Sinatra in 1976. *July 20 - Martial arts legend Bruce Lee dies before Enter the Dragon is released on July 26. *November 21 - The sci-fi movie Westworld is the first feature film to use digital image processing. *December 25 - The Sting is released and goes on to become one of the top grossing films of all time. *December 26 - The Exorcist reawakens the horror film genre and becomes one of the most popular and controversial films ever released. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: The Sting - Bill/Phillips-Hill, Zanuck/Brown, Universal :Best Director: George Roy Hill - The Sting :Best Actor: Jack Lemmon - Save the Tiger :Best Actress: Glenda Jackson - A Touch of Class :Best Supporting Actor: John Houseman - The Paper Chase :Best Supporting Actress: Tatum O'Neal - Paper Moon :Best Foreign Language Film: Day for Night (La Nuit américaine), directed by François Truffaut, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: The Exorcist :Best Actor: Al Pacino – Serpico :Best Actress: Marsha Mason – Cinderella Liberty :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: American Graffiti :Best Actor: George Segal – A Touch of Class :Best Actress: Glenda Jackson – A Touch of Class :Other :Best Director: William Friedkin – The Exorcist :Best Foreign Language Film: The Pedestrian (Der Fußgänger), W. Germany Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Hireling, directed by Alan Bridges, United Kingdom :Scarecrow, directed by Jerry Schatzberg, United States Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Ashani Sanket (Distant Thunder), directed by Satyajit Ray, India Notable films released in 1973 Christmas films released in 1973 #The Nutcracker #Miracle on 34th Street #The Story of Christmas Births *January 31 - Portia de Rossi, Australian-Canadian actress *February 12 - Tara Strong, Canadian-American voice actor *March 18 - Luci Christian, American voice actress *March 20 - Jane March, English actress and model *April 10 - Guillaume Canet, French actor *April 14 - Adrien Brody, American actor *April 22 - Christopher Sabat, American voice actor *April 30 - Antonino Isordia, Mexican director *May 5 - Tina Yothers, American actress *May 10 - Tora Sudiro, Indonesian actor *June 15 - Neil Patrick Harris, American actor *June 16 - Eddie Cibrian, American actor *June 21 - Juliette Lewis, American actress *July 26 - Kate Beckinsale, English actress *August 6 - Vera Farmiga, American actress *August 8 - Jessica Calvello, American voice actress *August 24 - Dave Chappelle, American actor *September 12 - Paul Walker, American actor and producer (died 2013) *September 26 - Julienne Davis, American actress and model *October 3 **Neve Campbell, Canadian actress **Richard Ian Cox, Welsh-Canadian voice actor *October 26 - Seth MacFarlane, American actor, voice actor, animator, screenwriter, comedian, television producer, director and singer *November 1 - Aishwarya Rai, Indian actress *November 26 - Peter Facinelli, American actor *November 27 - Sharlto Copley, South African actor *December 14 - Jan Uuspõld, Estonian actor Deaths *January 19 - Max Adrian, 69, Northern Irish actor, Dr. Terror's House of Horrors, The Terrornauts *January 24 - J. Carrol Naish, 77, American actor, Sahara, A Medal for Benny *January 26 - Edward G. Robinson, 79, Romanian actor, Double Indemnity, The Stranger *February 13 - David Bauer, 55, American actor, Torture Garden, Patton *February 15 **Tim Holt, 54, American actor, The Treasure of the Sierra Madre, The Magnificent Ambersons **Wally Cox, 48, American actor, Morituri, The Bedford Incident *February 22 - Katina Paxinou, 72, Greek actress, Rocco and His Brothers, For Whom the Bell Tolls *February 24 - Art Smith, 73, American actor, In a Lonely Place, Body and Soul *February 28 - Cecil Kellaway, 82, South African actor, Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, The Postman Always Rings Twice *March 5 - Rupert Crosse, 45, American actor, The Reivers, Shadows *March 10 - Robert Siodmak, 72, German director, The Killers, The Spiral Staircase *March 16 - Carl Benton Reid, 79, The Little Foxes, The Trap *March 23 - Ken Maynard, 77, American actor, Mystery Mountain, Tombstone Canyon *March 26 - Noël Coward, 73, prolific English actor, playwright and songwriter, Easy Virtue, In Which We Serve *April 11 - Ted de Corsia, 69, American actor, The Killing, The Enforcer *May 11 - Lex Barker, 54, American actor, La Dolce Vita, Apache Gold *May 29 - P. Ramlee, 44, Malaysian actor, playwright, director, composer and singer *June 10 - William Inge, 60, American playwright and screenwriter, Splendor in the Grass, Picnic *June 18 - Roger Delgado, 55, English actor, The Terror of the Tongs, Hot Enough for June *June 23 - Fay Holden, 79, British actress, Love Finds Andy Hardy, Samson and Delilah *June 25 - Lars Tvinde, 86, Norwegian actor *July 2 **Betty Grable, 56, American actress, How to Marry a Millionaire, I Wake Up Screaming **George Macready, 73, American actor, Gilda, Paths of Glory *July 6 - Joe E. Brown, 80, American actor, Some Like It Hot, Show Boat *July 7 - Veronica Lake, 50, American actress, Sullivan's Travels, This Gun for Hire *July 11 - Robert Ryan, 63, American actor, The Wild Bunch, Bad Day at Black Rock *July 12 - Lon Chaney, Jr., 67, American actor, High Noon, The Defiant Ones, The Wolf Man *July 18 - Jack Hawkins, 62, British actor, Ben-Hur, Lawrence of Arabia *July 20 - Bruce Lee, 32, American actor, Enter the Dragon, Way of the Dragon *July 30 - Guy Middleton, 66, British actor, Oh! What a Lovely War *August 2 - Jean-Pierre Melville, 55, French director, Le Samouraï, Bob le flambeur *August 10 - Douglas Kennedy, 57, American actor, Dark Passage, The Amazing Transparent Man *August 11 - Peggie Castle, 45, American actress, 99 River Street, I, the Jury *August 22 - Louise Huff, 77, American actress, Disraeli, Great Expectations *August 31 - John Ford, 79, American director, Stagecoach, The Grapes of Wrath *September 13 - Betty Field, 60, American actress, Picnic, Birdman of Alcatraz *September 21 - Diana Sands, 39, American actress, A Raisin in the Sun, The Landlord *September 26 - Anna Magnani, 65, Italian actress, Rome, Open City, Mamma Roma *September 28 - Norma Crane, 44, All in a Night's Work, They Call Me Mister Tibbs! *October 6 - Sidney Blackmer, 78, American actor, High Society, Rosemary's Baby *October 16 - Gene Krupa, 64, American musician, actor, Raging Bull, Rounders *October 25 - Cleo Moore, 48, American actress, One Girl's Confession, Over-Exposed *November 23 **Claire Dodd, 64, American actress, Roberta, In the Navy **Constance Talmadge, 75, American actress, The Duchess of Buffalo, Dulcy **Sessue Hayakawa, 84, Japanese actor, The Bridge on the River Kwai, Swiss Family Robinson *November 25 - Laurence Harvey, 45, Lithuanian actor, The Manchurian Candidate, The Alamo *December 20 - Bobby Darin, 37, American actor, Captain Newman, M.D., If a Man Answers *December 26 - William Haines, 73, American actor, Show People, West Point Debuts *John Candy - Class of '44 *Bernadette Peters - Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies *Victor Garber - Godspell Notes References Category:Years in film Category:1973 in film